Daddy doesn't understand
by Bhodi
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha habia enfrentado a los ninjas mas poderosos de su mundo, llevandose la gloria de un ganador, habia conseguido persuadir a la Hokage de regresar a la Aldea pacificamente convirtiendose en un ANBU, habia conquistado a la kunoichi mas hermosa y de caracter en Konoha. Pero nunca se habia enfrentado a un oponente como este: Kaori Uchiha, su hija menor, de cuatro años.
1. Chapter 1

― Me tome el atrevimiento de editar este capitulo, solo este ya que tenia varios "horrores" ortográficos y cambie la estructura, como uno que otro detalle :D

El próximo capitulo, es decir, el cuarto, ya lo tengo casi terminado

******Esta historia es tan tierna que hasta yo misma que la he escrito me empalaga :3 Espero que lo disfruten, llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir algo así.  
**

******Summary: Sasuke Uchiha se había enfrentado a los ninjas mas poderosos de su mundo, llevándose la gloria de un ganador, había conseguido persuadir a la Hokage de regresar a la Aldea pacíficamente convirtiéndose en un Anbu de élite, había logrado conquistar a la kunoichi mas hermosa y de carácter en Konoha. Pero nunca, nunca se había enfrentado a un oponente como este: Kaori Uchiha, su hija menor, de cuatro años de edad.**

******Masashi Kishimoto®**

* * *

**.**

**Daddy doesn't understand**

_capitulo único_

_"Las personas mayores nunca son capaces de comprender las cosas por sí mismas, y es muy aburrido para los niños tener que darles una y otra vez explicaciones." El principito.  
_

_._

_._

Apretó con falsa curiosidad las moras entre sus dedos, asegurándose de que estuvieran frescas y comestibles, se dio vuelta a tiempo de que una ráfaga de viento le acariciara las mejillas, el clima estaba desmejorando, una tormenta abrazaría a la noche. Recogió algunos frutos mas y con sigilo se dirigió a la entrada posterior de su casa. El calor hogareño lo invadió rápidamente y cerro la puerta tras de si. La fría cerámica chocando con sus pies descalzos también fue una caricia.

Su ceño se fruncio y dejo escapar un especie de suspiro serpientanesco. El té seguía en el mismo lugar, intacto― Kaori..―no necesitaba verla para saber donde estaba, ella tampoco se había movido ni un centímetro.

La pequeña no acudió al llamado de su padre. Sasuke volteo a ver su pequeña figura agazapada sobre la mesita de la sala de estar. Sus orbes negros encontraron el instrumento de su hija, crayones que al parecer eran inmortales, nunca se acababan. Cruzo el umbral de la cocina al living y se acomodo cerca del marco, reposo su espalda sobre la madera y se dedico a analizar a su objetivo.

―Kaori..―reiterando su llamada―Debes merendar, ahora.―sentencio.

La pequeña artista solo alzo la cabeza para tener un panorama mas amplio de su área de trabajo, ¿De que color debía pintar la cola del Dragón?. Se rascó detrás de la oreja, no encontraba la crayola naranja que había utilizado para pintar el fuego que escupía la bestia.

Nunca en su toda vida se sintió tan ignorado, ni siquiera de niño cuando quería jugar y/o entrenar con una persona que estos instantes no quería recordar. Como habían cambiado su nivel de prioridades junto a sus actividades; podría estar entrenando con su hijo mayor, pero no, el primogénito había salido de misión. Podría estar pasando un buen rato con su bien dotada esposa, pero la muy ingrata, estaba de misión informativa en el Pais del Colmillo. Conclusión: debía cuidar al integrante mas joven de su familia, _**su pequeña**_. Un niñero.

Sonrió victoriosa al ubicar su tan preciado color entre los pliegues de su ropa, al fin podría concluir la primera etapa del dibujo. Remarco las garras de las patas con azul y corrigió engrosando el garabato de ese pájaro desalineado. Abrio bien sus grandes ojos verdes brillantes para admirar bien su obra, pero un ruidito curioso llamo la atención de ambos Uchihas, el sonido provenía del estomago de la pequeña pelirrosa.

El pelinegro sonrío arrogante, nunca espero que aguantara tanto. Si ambos habían almorzado hace mas de cuatro horas, cuando se encontraron con el Uzumaki en Icharaku Ramen, luego de que el mismo recogiera a Kaori del kinder. Arrugo la nariz , recordando un pequeño detalle, si su hija había aguantado tanto resistiéndose a su insulsa merienda, no era mas ni nada menos que por Kakashi Hatake. Aun podía recordar los grandes ojos verdes de su hija, destellando brillo cuando recibió la gran bolsa de caramelos que su sensei le obsequiaba. Habia intentado persuadirla de que se los entregara a él, pero ella había objetado que los guardaría como postre para después de cenar y por supuesto, el hijo de Fugaku fue manipulado una vez mas, por sus miraditas.

―Quiero leche..―solto de repente―...con chocolate― añadio con su dulce voz.

―Ya has comido suficiente dulces por hoy, así que deja tu dibujo para mas tarde y siéntate en la mesa a tomar tu té―de solo imaginar a su hija invadida por el dolor de unas caries le hizo odiar al ninja copia.

―No me gusta el té..―levanto la mirada y fisgoneo sobre la mesa del comedor―.. tampoco esas galletitas.― objetó sin incoveniente alguno.

La rebeldia, una vez mas― Si tienes hambre, come.. ―la lucha ya llevaba una hora y Sasuke sabia que la menor debía comer las cuatro comidas diarias, así crecería correctamente y se convertiría en una gran kunoichi como su madre, como toda Uchiha. Claro que quizás, no era el adecuado para seleccionar sus alimentos. Maldita Sakura, debió hacer las compras antes de irse.

―¡Escuchame bien, Uchiha!―la observo incorporarse rápidamente y golpear con ternura la mesita, haciendo saltar a su crayones―Si meto esas cosas feas a mi boca, no es por que tu me lo digas, es solo por que mi pancita me lo pide... ―la determinación en sus ojos era adorable.

Adorable para cualquiera que no tuviera que lidiar constantemente con esta mini-Sakura Haruno, a la hora de bañarla, cambiarla, peinarla, hacer que comiera, o cualquier otra actividad padre-hija. Aun bajo el linguneo de la su propia hija, no pudo evitar sonreír con sinceridad cuando la vio pasar a su lado, con dirección a la mesa, con la cabeza alta y la aptitud de yo mando aquí. Líder a su cuatro años. La observo devorar su merienda con deseo, hambrienta, su orgullo, al igual que los de sus progenitores era increíblemente alto.

Pero la relación con su hija no había sido siempre así, no señores, ahora parecía mas una pelea de adolescente, que el trato que tenia antes. Apenas Kaori Uchiha llego al mundo paso de ser la bebe de cabello rosa y ojos verdes mas mona nacida a Konoha a la niña mimada de papa Sasuke. La paseaba por toda la aldea, con su pequeña vestimenta decorada con el abanico, mostrando lo hermosa que era su segunda hija y haciéndole sacar chispas al Clan Hyuuga, clan que parecía competir contra su familia, ya que cada vez que Sakura Uchiha quedaba embarazada, la esposa o la prima de Neji también, como resultado teníamos a un muchacho compitiendo con la genialidad de su hijo mayor y ahora un pequeño infante en el mismo salón de kinder que su hija.

Muy lejos de lo que la mayoría de la gente opinaba, el estaba feliz de que su segundo hijo fuera una niña, y no como esa teoría Kohoniana de que el iba a repoblar el mundo de minis Sasuke. Ademas el parecido de la pequeña con su mujer era tan casi idéntico, con la diferencia de que él le había otorgado sus finos rasgos, como al final de la nariz y principalmente su frente y perfil, pero no solo había heredado la apariencia de Sakura sino también su carácter. Claro que esto no era lo que la señora Uchiha opinaba, ella decía que Kaori se parecía demasiado a el.

Ella había sido una bebe tranquila, que reía cada dos segundo pero dormía cuando tenia que dormir, hablo antes que su hermano, y aquello primera palabra había sido PAPA, no mama, que fue la segunda. Lejos se encontraba su nuevo denominacion, "UCHIHA", frio y gracioso. El había estado presente en su primeros pasos así como cada cosa que le sucedía a lo largo de su aun corta infancia, aunque la pequeña era muy allegada a su madre, pedía mayormente por su padre. Pegada todo el tiempo a él, esperaba por él, jugaba con él. El primero hombre de su pequeño y vivaz corazon.

Pero todo esto parecía a verse ido por un empinado risco, hace un mes mas o menos atrás, el comportamiento de Kaori había cambiado hacia el. Sasuke no lograba cerrar ese circulo, Sakura conversando adjunto que eran cambios de la edad, que las relaciones cambiaban. Pero el cambio era solo con él. La pequeña aun perseguía y jugaba con su joven hermano, aun cocinaba y charlaba con madre y al tan **_querido_** papá- Sasuke solo le quedaban estas demostraciones de poder y rebeldía, se ponía caprichosa o directamente lo ignoraba olímpicamente, bien a lo Uchiha.

Un golpe lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, la puerta de la cocina, esa misma por la que el había entrado de recoger las moras, se golpeaba de a momentos contra el marco, producto del fuerte viento proveniente del exterior de la residencia. Dirigió a su mirada azabache a la mesa del comedor, su cerebro se desconecto, Kaori no estaba ahí. Se giro rápidamente al living, pensando encontrarla retomando sus dibujos, pero su pequeña presencia tampoco estaba ahí. Dio unos paso hacia el pasillo de las escaleras y la llamo con voz fuerte.

―¡Kaori!―repitio potentemente ―Kao― el golpeteo de la puerta otra vez. Se maldijo internamente.

De un manotazo abrió la puerta completamente, la busco bajo la protección del pórtico pero tampoco estaba alli. Se puso las sandalias y bajo los pocos escalones. No necesito llamarla, la diviso un poco mas atrás de los arbustos de moras, arrodillada sobre el pasto, con su cuerpo en dirección a el. Aunque sabia que ella no estaría muy lejos, el alma le volvió al cuerpo. Nunca aceptaría volver a perder a algún miembro de su familia. No se lo perdonaría jamas, habia tanto que cuidar ahora.

Frunció la nariz al ver a su padre salir de su casa, sabia que le arruinaría el juego. Se había escurrido muy hábilmente luego de terminar sus alimentos, ante la mirada perdida de su papa, con un plan en mente. Necesitaba todo el pasto, los pelitos verdes de la tierrita, todo lo que sus manitos pudieran conseguir.

Una pequeña gota le golpeo la nariz bajando hasta la comisura de su boca, levanto la cabeza elevando la mirada hacia las alturas, una tormenta estaba comenzando― Kaori, entra a la casa ahora.. ―grito lo suficientemente alto como para que lo escuchara pero no para asustarla.

―No puedo.. ―contesto la infante.

_No quieres_, resonó en su mente.―Entra ahora mismo, te vas a enfermar.. ―detallo el oscuro color de las nubes, aun con su comportamiento no le gustaba someterla, queria que le hiciera caso. No quería ir por ella, sabia el berrinche que armaria.

―Son solo unas gotitas..―respondio con obviedad, había sentido su cabecita mojarse, pero solo seria un ratito más. Un rayo rompió el cielo en dos, provocando un horrible temblor en el ambiente. El pasto previamente arrancado se resbalo suavemente de sus pequeñas manos.

Estuvo a punto de correr hacia ella, cuando la tormenta empezó. Pero la vio incorporarse tan rápidamente que se detuvo. Kaori era una niña de cuatro años, le tenia terror a los truenos, rayos y relámpagos. Se agustiaba con las tormentas fuertes. Vio el miedo de su carita mientras corría hacia él, la lluvia descendio inmediatamente luego del estruendo, humedeciendo la tierra a su paso rápidamente. Cuando estuvo a menos de ocho pasos de el, la pequeña se tambaleo y cayo a la tierra-barro de golpe, no necesito moverse demasiado, la agilidad era esencial en un shinobi.

Rompió en llanto entre su brazos y él la protegió con su cuerpo de la lluvia, a tiempo que se metía en la casa. Cerro la puerta con traba detrás de ambos. La tormenta seria muy potente, esperaba que su hijo mayor hubiera trabado todas las ventanas del barrio Uchiha, pero eso no esa lo importante ahora

―**_Papa-a_**...―le limpio con la humedecida manga las mejillas y trato de calmarla.

―Shhh...―le acarició la cabeza―..No pasa nada, solo te resbalaste..― intento separase de ella por un instante para ver si se había lastimado, pero sintió unos pequeños brazos aferrarse con determinación a su cuello.

―Noo-o.. ―lloriqueo un poco mas en el hombro de su padre.

― Kaori..―la meció un poco para tranquilizarla―..dejame verte bien.― su voz se distorciono a un tono mas bajo.

La pequeña Uchiha asintió con la cabeza y bajo la presión de su agarre, Sasuke la sentó en la mesa de la cocina, levantando ligeramente su remera y pequeños pantalones, buscando heridas. Solo un raspón en la rodilla izquierda, nada que necesite puntos. La alzo nuevamente y camino tranquilamente hacia el baño, la desnudo al mismo tiempo que llenaba la bañera y sin esperar a que se enfriara, la metió en la bañera de agua tibia.

.

.

.

Habían terminado de cenar, gracias a Kami, Sakura les había dejado frizado un arroz con curry y lo único que debió hacer fue calentarlo. No hubiesen podido salir en busca de cena con ese clima. La tormenta seguía luchando con el paisaje afuera. Ahora sentado en el sofá, limpiaba kunais y shuriken de su ultima misión, mientras observaba atentamente a su pequeña.

" _En todo caso, sera algo que le habras echo, solo esta algo rara, dale un poco de mimos y volverá a ser la misma",_

Palabras de Sakura, pero Kaori se rehusaba a su cariño, la conmoción por la caída había durado pocos minutos y en cuanto se recupero huyo de su contacto nuevamente. Era increíble, el Sasuke Uchiha, buscando cariño y aceptación de una niña, pero no de cualquiera, su hija. Un miembro de su **_familia._ **

Nunca mas estaria solo, ahora formado parte de algo con un sentimiento reconfortante. Esa personita era un parte de el..

Solo se distraía del coloreo de su dragón, bajando la cabeza de a momentos, cerciorándose de que la carita feliz de la bandita en su rodilla no dejara de sonreír. Penso que quizás no era muy grave, en unos meses comenzarían a enseñarle a ser una ninja. Y Mamá, papá y su adorado hermano, siempre se lastimaban. Ella quería ser un ninja también, quería ser fuerte.

Miro el reloj detenidamente, ya se había hecho tarde y mañana tanto el con ella tenían cosas que hacer―Kaori, deja el dibujo para mañana y vamos a dormir.― pidio calmadamente

―No puedo ―puntualizo la niña y Sasuke solo en ese momento diviso la hierba sobre la mesa. La había sacado del bolsillo de sus pantalones luego de bañarla y creyó haberla eliminado, claro que unos ojitos verdes seguian todos sus movimientos.

― Asi, ¿porque?―jugueteo con su voz.

―Porque debe estar listo para cuando Sai venga...―la niña le sonrió y alzo el dibujo para mostrárselo. Un dragón que salia de un pergamino, y con unas manchas extrañas alrededor. Eso se llegaba a figurar. Por supuesto que su hija era talentosa, si hasta el se daba cuenta lo que era y no era ninguno experto en aquello.

Sasuke afilo su vista.¿Sai?. Esa copia barata de el, ese bastardo de falsa sonrisa que solo visitaba a su familia cuando ni el ni su hijo estaban ahí. El muy cobarde nunca le daba la cara y disfrazaba de una falsa amistad sus verdaderas intenciones con la pelirrosa, su esposa. Dándole obsequios a su hija, los crayones, ese maldito se los daba. La interesaba es esas artes. Y ahora su hija perdía todo el tiempo que podría estar jugando con el, haciendo el dibujo al cara de payaso ese. Sonrió, ese era el apodo que su hijo le había dado, a el tampoco le caia bien. Por lo menos los Uchihas demostraban lo que sentían, cualquier parecido era pura coincidencia. Tendría una charla con ese tipo cuando lo rastreara.

―El no vendrá.. ―sonrio macabramente.

―Si vendrá..―contraresto la pelirrosa ―¡Si-i vendra y a el si le va a gustar! ―su suave voz se quebro.

Sasuke la observo sorprendido, el coraje en la voz de la pequeña no le permitió reconocer otro punto importante. Una vez ella paso a su lado echa una pequeña chispa y subió las escaleras dando pasos agigantados.

.

.

.

El fuerte sonido de la tormenta lo despertó por completo, ya estaba medio imsoniado, atento a cualquier inconveniente que a su hija le pudiera llegar a presentar. Tenia la esperanza de que en cualquier momento vería a la pequeña pelirrosa parada en el marco de la puerta de su habitación, asustada por la tormenta y con el deseo de dormir junto a el. Aptitud desde pequeña, lo esperaba con una tormenta como aquella, que se estaba comiendo todo a su paso.

Un sollozo, un sollozo alcanzo a escuchar, se levanto fugazmente de la cama. No debio caminar hasta la habitacion de Kaori su camino se interrumpio en brevedad, ella estaba ahí, no en el marco de su puerta, sino en el pasillo que venia de su habitación a la de el y Sakura, con su pequeña espalda pegada a la pared, abrazando sus piernitas y sollozando. Lo comprendió, estaba apenada, no se había animado a ir a dormir con el.

―Kaori...―se agacho a su altura ―¿Por que estas enojada con papa?― inquirio al fin.

Se sobresalto al verlo ahí pero negó con su cabecita ―No-o lo quisiste y lo tiraste.. ―abrazo mas fuerte al zorrito que Naruto le había regalado―..Ni siquiera lo miraste. Era una sorpresa.―

―¿De que hablas?― le hablo tranquilamente, con confusión.

―De mi dibujo...- se enderezo y se seco las lagrimas―.. el que metí en el bolsillo de tu pantalón y tiraste. Era-a mi regalo por tu cumpleaños.― sus enormes ojos verde carmelo brillaban bajo el manto de la oscuridad.

Un relámpago, pero esta vez dentro de su cabeza. Un fugaz recuerdo; el día de su cumpleaños numero veintisiete, el tenia una misión a la cual partir luego de la pequeña celebración que habían organizado sus amigos. Celebración que solo incluía a su familia, a Naruto, a Kakashi y algunos compañeros de escuadrón. Reviso sus bolsillos estado en la entrada del portón de su casa, buscanco cualquier objeto que por insípido que fuera dificultara la salida de un kunai o shuriken. Un papel, seria del que uso para limpiarse luego de comer el pastel. Pero el pañuelo no fue solo al cesto de basura de la entrada de la Villa Uchiha. Lo desecho sin saber que desde la ventana, unos vivaces ojos verdes lo observaban expectante.

Desde que volvió de esa misión, ella se comportaba asi ―Kaori...―susurro ―por eso no me gustan las sorpresas, por que las arruino.― no pudo evitar soltar una risilla, indigna de un Uchiha.

La pelirrosa dejo de llorar y lo miro atentamente―.. ¿fue por que no use azul verdad?― apretando sus labios, queriendo admitir lo evidente.

Sasuke le sonrió y abrazo alzándola en el camino ―No nena, tu hiciste todo bien, solo es que papa es un idiota.― acariciando su pequeña nariz con la punta de la propia, generando un cosquilleo agradable.

― Crei que Naruto-kun era el idiota―. concluyo la niña.

―Ese es otro tipo de idiota..- volvio a reirse levemente―..¿Perdonas a papa?― se apresuro a decir.

― Sipi..― beso la mejilla del azabache con ternura.

El pelinegro beso su frente y la llevo a su habitación, una feliz sonrisa iluminaba la carita de su la pequeña Uchiha. Prestaría mas atención de ahora en adelante, no podria sobrevivir ni un instante mas asi.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Bhodi. **

**¿Reviews? :_**


	2. Chapter 2

—Bon joure everybody! n.n

Estoy tan **contenta **de que mi pequeña historia les haya gustado, por sus hermosos reviews

y a pedido de una chica _tiernísima_ llamaba Cherry, que me ha hecho caminar por el techo por sus innumerables mensajes privados

aquí les traigo la segunda parte de **Daddy doesn't understand** , es algo así como un combo extra por año nuevo(? por haber recuperado mi notebook y

poder escribir esta historia con su acentuación correspondiente n.n

Jutsu de maldición eternas, reviews insultantes en el cuadrito de abajo, vale(?

**Masashi Kishimoto®**

* * *

**Daddy doesn't understand**

_-capitulo unico-_

"Hermanita: unico ser humano en el mundo que está absolutamente convencido de que somos lo máximo._"_

Eran alrededor de las 8:45 a.m, cuando Haruki Uchiha hizo aparición en la elegante puerta del Barrio Uchiha. La propiedad no se podía ver más parecida a cuando él era apenas un crio y junto a su padre reconstruyeron de a poco esa parte tan importante de la historia de su Clan. Había ramas caídas, madera repartida asimétricamente por doquier, vegetación de extraña procedencia y lo más sustancial; ese delicioso aroma a tierra mojada y humedad que le hizo cosquillas en la nariz. Sonrió orgulloso al pasar por las casas laterales y verlas resguardadas de la tormenta, tapiadas tan correctamente por el mismo hace menos de cuatro días, la alerta de tormentas fuertes se había emitido en Konoha desde el principio del invierno.

Camino sin apuro alguno a una de las casa principales del Barrio, llevaban viviendo ahí desde que su madre ya estaba en los añorados meses de embarazo de su hermana, su padre ante la inevitable necesidad de más espacio había optado por mudarse a esa casa, a tan solo unos metros de la que ocupaban ellos. Atravesó sin ningún impedimento el pequeño umbral humedecido y esquivando sin ninguna diversión los charcos mojados llego a la entrada de su casa, la residencia principal. Se saco las embarradas sandalias ninjas, dejándolas bajo el pórtico. Apoyo con cuidado su espada chokuto, sobre la encimera de la esquina, espada que había sido el regalo que su padre le había obsequiado como reconocimiento de su ascenso a chunnin.

— Haruki-kun..—con los ojitos aun cubiertos por lagañas de quien se acaba de levantar, Kaori observaba a su hermano, refregándose la carita— ¿Me haces la leche?—.

Ante el pedido de su hermana se volteo rápidamente y la miro con detenimiento; unos ciento cuatro centímetros, ojos jades enormes, cabello rosa con un pequeño mechón recogido hacia atrás, una remera azul que le iba grande y el zorrito apeluchado colgando de su pequeño brazo, aun se veía tan pequeña y vulnerable, era difícil para el pensar que algún día ella también se convertiría en un ninja, que después de todo era un asesino asalariado, pero aun faltaba mucho para eso —¿Estás sola?—.

— No, papa está durmiendo— bostezo y recordó que aunque había intentado volver a cerrar los ojitos y reposar ante los firmes brazos de su papa, no lo había conseguido, asique permaneció quieta hasta que sintió su hermano estaba en la casa, era esa magia rarita otra vez.

— Dame unos segundos..— subió rápidamente las escaleras con dirección a su habitación, estaba cubierto de barro y suciedad, no estaba en condiciones para hacerle el desayuno a su hermana, se daría una ducha rápida.

Kaori arrugo su pequeña nariz ante la repentina desaparición de su hermano, había mucho silencio. Corrió con ganas hacia el sofá y se volteo rápidamente, quedando patas para arriba. Acaricio el control remoto con deseo, era divertido ver hora de aventura al revés.

* * *

Tranquilidad, quietud y silencio. Sasuke miro por la ventana desde la incomoda posición en la cama, ya no llovía. Se había levantado con una paz increíble, hace mucho que no dormía tan bien. Producto de hacer las paces con su pequeña. La busco entre las enroscadas sabanas de la cama y gruño al no encontrarla, esa Uchiha inquieta. No se alarmo demasiado, podía sentir la pequeña pero reluciente chakra de Kaori en el interior de la casa, había heredado los dotes ninja de su madre, y aunque ella aun no lo comprendía era muy buena con el chakra. Camino casi sin hacer ruido hacia el baño y se refrescó el rostro.

Bajo las escaleras y atravesó el pasillo que separaba la cocina y el living de la casa. La busco en el los sofás, el volumen del televisión la delataba — ¿Kaori?— la llamo.

— Papi — canturreó la pequeña.

Sasuke se volteo rápidamente para encontrarla sentada en una silla junto a la mesa del comedor, a un lado de ella, en la silla siguiente había un zorrito anaranjado sentado sobre unos libros. Observo como su hija menor enderezaba una vez más al decaído peluche. Se sonrió, todo volvía hacer como era antes. Al pasar por su lado le acaricio la cabeza, la pequeña Uchiha respondió con una sonrisa. La luz resplandeciente del interior de la heladera lo encegueció por unos segundos. La precariedad de los suministros seguía peor que ayer. Parecía que si quería alimentar a su familia debía hacer las compras el mismo. Giro su cuerpo por completo a ver la inocente y parsimoniosa espera de la pelirrosa por sus alimentos.

— Hay leche en polvo...— acoto el Uchiha mayor, recargado sobre el marco de la cocina, su padre no se sorprendió al verlo, también había sentido su presencia en la casa.

Con el porte propio de un Uchiha, Haruki camino hacia el lavado y se agacho a la altura de los estantes inferiores, ante a mirada atenta de su padre y su hermana, apoyo sobre el verde granito de la cocina , una lata de leche en polvo en optimas condiciones.

— Tsk..— chasqueo la lengua delante de sus dos hijos, como queriendo decir "ya lo sabía", tomando la lata con la izquierda y enciendo el fuego de la cocina con la derecha — Ve por unas moras, yo calentare la leche.

Siguiendo rigurosamente las instrucciones de la etiqueta, Sasuke Uchiha sonrió victorioso al ver su creación terminada. Un taza de leche espumosa y humeante para su pequeña. Kaori que ya se dormía en la mesa, se sobo su barriguita al sentir el aroma delicioso de la leche. Cuando se levantaba cada día, en la mesa había de las cositas más ricas que podía comer, eso siempre que estaba mama. Pero cuando papa era el encargado, las cositas no eran tan ricas.

Sentados los tres en la mesa, cuatro con Minato-kun el perezoso zorrito que no había tocado el vaso de agua que Haruki le había servido, obligado por el puchero de su pequeña hermana, Sasuke se relajo de una semana en la que las había tenido complicada, era difícil disfrutar en familia cuando Saura no estaba, ella representaba el pilar mas importante, era increíble como había cambiado su vida desde que había dejado de ser un desertor. Escucho la pregunta de su hijo mayor a su hermana y bebió un poco mas de café.

— Mama se fue de misión con Sai-Kun— respondió inocentemente la Uchiha.

Haruki frunció el ceño y elevo una ceja negra. Sasuke escupió atropelladamente el café dentro de la misma taza, al mismo tiempo que apretó la mesa de madera con su mano libre, provocando que la misma crujiera. Kaori se removió incomoda en su silla y bajo la cabeza, ante las reacciones negativas de los dos hombres ¿Había dicho algo malo?.

¿Ese cara de payaso otra vez? Se removió en la silla y miro de soslayo a su padre, quien tenia una mirada perturbada. Acerco la taza a su boca y bebió el contenido. Aunque el tampoco encontraba agradable ver a su querida madre con ese idiota farsante, le divertía el efecto que este causaba en su progenitor. Era divertido ver como se salía de su papel del shinobi perfecto y liberaba su furia por unos cuantos celos. Cuando él era un crio, le gustaba ser el único ser entre los brazos de su pelirrosa madre y a veces eso provocaba que chocaran entre ellos.

El más mayor de los Uchihas miro sin nada de diversión, y con un deje de reproche la sonrisa de superioridad que su vástago tenia en estos instantes. Emitió un gruñido apagado cuando recordó el enojo; Sakura nunca le dijo que hacia misiones con ese idiota, tampoco que justamente esta, en la cual abandonaba a su familia a la deriva, era su compañero. Ese maldito anbu intento de copia y ese maldita Hokage que le gustaba joderlo. Alguien debía pagar por la vena hinchada de su cuello. Suavizo los rasgos, probablemente asesinos de su rostro, al ver la carita redondeada de su hija agazapada.

— Come mas moras, nena— la miro suavemente y acaricio su mejilla derecha. — No has probado ninguna—.

— Pero pero...- hizo la carita más tierna del mundo para los dos hombres en la habitación— Saben raro—.

Todo el odio que pudo sentir se desvaneció en esos brillantes ojos jades. Hizo la mejor sonrisa que pudo y la estrecho entre sus brazos, ¿Como había logrado vivir sin ella? Si era idéntica a su madre, quizás mucho más bonita. Tenía su nariz y su frente. Ninguno de los dos había heredado esa característica tan característica de Sakura, patrañas que a el no le interesaban ni en lo más absoluto. Sakura Haruno de Uchiha era simplemente perfecta, y solo para él, y su familia.

Mientras papa la abrazaba muy fuertecito, Kaori jugo a despegar el abanico Uchiha de la espalda de él. Sonrió juguetonamente, era muy divertido intentar hacerlo, aunque su mama le había dicho que estaban bordados y eran importantes, ella lo sabía, si estaban en toda su ropa, hasta en su más lindo vestido. Cansada de intentarlo, hizo presión con sus piernitas para que su papa la bajara.

Sasuke la apoyo con extremo cuidado en el suelo, dándole tiempo de estabilizarse y mirándola correr de lo más divertida hacia el living.— Iré al centro a comprar comida..— Miro directamente a su hijo—.. cuida a tu hermana—.

Este simplemente asintió ante la orden directa de su padre. Se detuvo al pasar a su lado para tomar la bolsita con dinero, pudo mirar de más cerca a su hijo. Su mirada se afilo; Haruki tenía una herida, no era profunda ni muy perceptible pero estaba en el cuello, y aunque su hijo a su actual edad de 11 años ya había logrado convertirse en chunnin. Nunca podía permitirse dejar de preocuparse por él. Sakura y el habían sido padres tan jóvenes. Pero eso le permitió ser un padre mucho más presente y alentador que el suyo, aun cumplía las penas impuestas por Konoha cuando el nació, había tenido mucho tiempo libre.

En un limpio, suave pero rápido movimiento lo tomo del mentón y giro la cabeza de su primogénito hacia un costado, para poder observar mejor. Haruki aunque al principio se sorprendió, al tener todos los sentidos al máximo por ser un ninja, se dejo hacer.— Una aguja..— acoto.—.. no tenia veneno pero estaba muy filosa—.

— Hmp— lo soltó mansamente; nada del otro mundo— Reforzaremos esa guardia cuando regrese..— y le froto enérgicamente la nuca antes de salir por la puerta de la cocina.

Los ojitos verdes de la pequeña Uchiha, estaban chusmeteando la situación y aunque no entendía mucho pudo ver a su hermano sonriendo y tratando de zafarse de su padre. Así se dan cariño los hombres, le había enseñado mama. Ella también sonrió.

* * *

—¡Sasuke-temeeee!— el chillido del Uzumaki se escucho por todo el mercado, los comerciantes acostumbrados ni se inmutaron.

Pudo sentir los rápidos pasos de Naruto dirigirse a todo prisa hacia él, ni siquiera se detuvo. El rubio ya estaba a su lado.

— ¿Con que haciendo las compras ,eh teme? — las manos del jinchuriki fueron curiosear las bolsas del Uchiha, quien las aparto e locuazmente— ¡Auchh! ¡Pero qué amargado eres! — exclamo acompañado de un puchero.

— Hmp..— molestar a Naruto nunca dejaría de ser divertido, mucho menos golpearlo.

El rubio continuo sobándose la adolorida mano mientras veía la espalda de su mejor amigo comenzar a alejarse, hasta que una idea se produjo en su mente, sonrió macabramente — Oye Sasuke, ¿Sakura-Chan no ha vuelto, no es así?—

El shinobi de los ojos escarlata se giro casi con inercia, para dedicarle una mirada de odio — ¿Lo sabías verdad?

—¿Emm? — inquirió el rubio al ver la furia de pelinegro, no coincidía con su broma — Me lo imagine porque ella siempre hace las compras.

Sasuke tuvo ganas de golpearse la cara— Eso no baka.. — espero hasta que el Uzumaki camino a su lado— Que a Sakura le asignan misiones con el idiota que pinta.

—¿Que? Con Sai-baka..— elevo sus brazos detrás de su nuca— Eso es injusto, yo también quiero hacer misiones con Sakura-chan— se quejo.

— Eso es totalmente normal, suelen equipar a un equipo dúo con un ninja medico y un anbu de excelentísimo nivel— sin apartar la vista de su anaranjado libro, Kakashi Hatake apareció frente a ellos.

— ¡Ahhhh! De verdad sensei, ¡Tiene que dejar de aparecerse así!— le recrimino el rubio por el susto que le había dado, el Uchiha permaneció intacto.

— Lo siento, Naruto, no pretendía asustarte..— cerro su librito y lo guardo en su bolsillo izquierdo— ¿Y la pequeña?— pregunto al dirigir su vista hacia las piernas de Uchiha.

—Aléjate de mi hija, pervertido..— dijo con superioridad el padre de familia.

—¡Pero que mal pensado eres Sasuke! —lo hostigo — ¿No te das cuenta de que nunca he tenido hijos? Esa es mi experiencia mas cercana con niños _normales — _se defendió el ninja copia.— Además, solo quería darle unos cuantos dulces— y tal como apareció el Hatake dejo un rastro de humo.

—Hmp...— soltó entre dientes el pelinegro ¿Le había dicho anormal?

—Vale, Dattebayo — rascándose aun la cabeza por el monologo de su sensei— ¿Y Kaori-chan?—.

— Con Haruki...— alzo su cabeza para encontrar una panadería.

— ¡Hey! mi ahijado ya volvió de su misión — exclamo con orgullo el Uzumaki — ¡En comer de Ramen, lo tienes en tu escuadrón Sasuke-teme! Pero como pasa el tiempo y como te ha superado — le golpeo el hombro.

— Hablando de eso, aun no te has presentado para las pruebas de ingreso a Ambu..— la más larga oración que el Uchiha hizo.

— ¡ Y no pienso hacerlo Dattebayo!— grito con alegría.

— ¿Y por que no? — inquirió con interés el pelinegro.

— Ahora que soy un jounin, estoy esperando a que me asignen a mi grupo..— canto el jinchuriki.

A Sasuke casi se le escapa la risa mas histérica de toda su vida ¿Naruto con un grupo de niños? Preadolescentes molestos bajo el mando de un hombre con corazón y mente de niño. Quería ver eso.

* * *

Unas de las ventajas de vivir en el antiguo Barrio Uchiha, era que por más que este tuviera el aspecto de un pequeño pueblo fantasma, la gran longitud del perímetro cubierto, como en estos momentos Haruki podía entrenar, practicando su puntería en el patio de la casa, mientras vigilaba atentamente a Kaori, unos metros más alejado de el, jugando con sus tacitas de té en el pórtico de su casa. Tomo un par de kunais más y afilo su puntería hacia el centro de la figura de madera.

Observo con entretenimiento como su hermano clavaba sus kunai en la pancita del hombre árbol, su hermano era el ninja más genial del mundo, apoyo su carita sobre su manos. No le gustaba verlo tan poco, siempre que se iba a dormir el llegaba o cuando ella llegaba del kínder el entrenaba con su sensei. ¿Por qué a Hikari, a papa, a Naruto-kun y al hombre espantapájaros le gustaba tanto pelear todo el día? Porque hasta a ella se aburría de jugar siempre a lo mismo. Miro sus tacitas llenas de agua sucias por el barro y un haz de luz paso por sus ojitos.

La sintió ponerse de pie y caminar hacia el, se detuvo y dejo las kunais de lado—¿Que sucede?— le acaricio la cabeza.

Ella le sonrió abiertamente — Haruki-kun has tortitas conmigo— le imploro.

— ¿Tortitas?— se agacho a su altura— Mejor cocinas cuando mama regrese—.

La pelirrosa negó con la cabeza sin problema alguno— De esas no..— le mostro el barro entre sus dedos—.. yo decia de las de mentiritas—explico.

Sus ojos negros se contrajeron ante el pucherito que ella le hizo después, cualquiera que digiera que su hermana no estaba lista para ser un ninja estaba equivocado, ella era una pequeña genia de la manipulación. Que conseguía siempre lo que quería.

_-¿Un hermanito? pregunto con su aun aniñada voz._

_-O una hermanita- agrego su padre, ante un sorprendido niño idéntico a él._

Dejo que ella le tomara la mano, y movió sus pies hasta el pórtico de la casa.

_- ahh ¿ y está adentro de mama no es así?- inquirió con algo de interés._

_- Así es, pero cuando nazca también necesitara de ti.- explico Sasuke con la voz más segura que pudo._

Se sentaron en la sucia madera y dejo que ella colocara barro entre sus manos.

_-¿De mi?- dijo de lo mas sorprendido, con los ojos negros bien abierto, tocándose el pecho._

_- Como hermano mayor deberás protegerlo de todo peligro y enseñarle las cosas que no sepa- miro los ojos de su padre iguales a los suyos algo cristalizados._

— Pones la tierrita mojada en tu mano así..— encerró el barro entre sus manitos— y le das formita de tortita..—le mostro la forma redondeada que había formado.

_-¿Hasta que deje de ser pequeño o pequeña?- pregunto no muy convencido pero feliz con su tarea._

_- Siempre...- que se su padre lo haya abrazado no significo que no noto el dolor en su voz._

Apretó de la misma forma, quizás con mas presión la pegajosa mezcla, y le mostro el resultado. Ella rio con emoción al ver la tortita deforme de su hermano y el también sonrió.

* * *

Cuando el Uchiha llego sus hijos ya estaba cambiados y limpios, lejos de cualquier rastro de barro. Sentados en el living, Hiaruki mirando la televisión y Kaori agazapada sobre la baja pero amplia mesita, dibujando con sus crayolas. Apoyo la compra sobre el lavado, y solo tomo una bolsa con ramen individual cuando se acerco a ellos.

—¡Papaaa!— la pelirrosa corrió hacia él, esta última semana estuvo siempre con él, aunque peleados, lo había extrañado.

Sasuke la recibió entre sus brazos y la llevo de vuelta al salón de entretenimiento, ya la noche había caído y sus hijos debían cenar. Aun le costaba creer que había estado todo el día en ese maldito mercado, el dobe no había ayudado demasiado. ¿Cómo iba a saber el donde quedaba cada maldito lugar? La reconstrucción de Konoha había modificado el mapa. Sirvió la caliente comida a cada uno de sus hijos y se sentó a degustarla, junto a ellos en donde su hija pintaba.

La boca de el hijo mayor recibía gustoso la humeante pasta, cuando dejo los palillos— ¿Por qué pintas con pasto?

—Por que no tengo más mi crayola verde— afirmo mientras seguía raspando la hierbita contra la hoja, sacando manchones a un lado del dragón.

—¿ La dejaste en el salita del kínder?— esta vez fue la voz de su padre

— No yo...— levanto su cabecita buscando su color violeta— ¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAA!— chillo la niña.

Ambos Uchihas levantaron su cabeza en dirección por la cual la pequeña había salido disparada; Sakura Uchiha entraba por el marco de living, exactamente en las mismas condiciones en las que se había marchado, impecable. Sasuke suspiro, había sobrevivido, la parecía que no la había visto en meses, cuando solo fue una semana. Haruki también se levanto al encuentro de su madre, hace dos semanas que no se veían.

— Hola, mi amor...— la meció entre sus brazos— Te portaste bien con papa ¿no?— le peino el cabello con los dedos.

— Si...—mintió— un poquito mal nada mas, pero te extrañe mucho— la estrecho entre sus pequeños brazos.

— Haruki..— lo abrazo con Kaori aun en brazos— ¿Que tienes ahí?— el se toco la parte del cuello afectada.

—No es nada..— estaba feliz de tener a su madre de regreso, nunca olvidaría la primera vez que estuvo lejos de ella.

—Lo revisare después ¿Vale?—la paro el pelo para atrás, sacando un quejido de su primogénito— Te estas poniendo gruñón.

— Yo tambien me lastime la rodilla pero papa me curo— acoto la pelirrosa.

— ¿Así? Que valiente— la pelirrosa miro con ternura la bandita rosada, dejo a Kaori entre el espacio del Uchiha a ella— Hola, Sasuke-kun..—.

— Hmp...— aun no se olvidaba lo idiota ese, pero repentinamente la Haruno le beso la mejilla— Tardaste mucho— la reto

— Si, tuvimos que parar varias veces por la tormenta— suspiro con cansancio.

— ¿Tu y el idiota ese?— trago los fideos con fuerza y odio.

— Ah...— se sonrojo de la rabia— Hablaste con Tsunade-sama, ¿ no es cierto?

— No, pero no te preocupes, el problema no es contigo — su sonrisa se torció demasiado—De mañana ese gillopollas no pasa— sentencio.

— Eso ya lo veremos— comento divertida.

—¿ Y donde está tu crayola?— pregunto el Uchiha mayor para disipar el ambiente tenso no apto para familias que se había generado-

— Akira Hyugga, dice que el rosa es para las niñas y el verde para los niños — dijo maravillada— entonces, le cambie mi crayola verde por la suya rosa, esta como nueva— elevo altos los fideos bañados en salsa para comerlos exageradamente.

— Tu, puedes usar todos los colores que tú quieras nena y ningún hombre debe decirte que hacer— la corrigió su padre con decisión.

— ¡Sasuke!— le llamo la atención— Es solo un niño, tiene cuatro—.

— Da lo mismo, ella pintara con el color que quiera— reitero. — Y ningún niñato Hyuuga le dirá que hacer —.

— No importa nena, esta bien, luego te comprare otro— la calmo Sakura ante la mirada de confusión que la infante profesaba.

Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía y la comida

— El me beso debajo de la mesita de la merienda— agrego la mini-pelirrosa, con pura inocencia.

Dos pares de palillos de maderas rotos y dos pares de ojos rojo escarlata con un aspa negra girando desenfrenadamente, fue lo último que Sakura vio antes de llevarse una mano a la boca y quedarse sola con su hija en el Barrio Uchiha

Fin(?

* * *

Bueno, para empezar me gusto como quedo, simpre me ha gustado escribir sobre familias, tanto la Uchiha como la Uzumaki.

El nombre de **Haruki**, me gusto por el siempre hecho de que simpre veo cosas con "suke" y tiene varios significado:

"**arbol de primavera**"" **destellos luminosos**"

Quizas haya algo de OCC en Sasuke, pero yo creo que su personalidad cambia levemente a la hora de tener una familia.

No podia hacer un fic de Naruto, sin meter a Narutin :P

Feliz año nuevo n.n

PD. Un review(?

Namastte


	3. Chapter 3

Hey habitantes del Mundo!(? :D

He estado desde este mediodia, acompañada de cinco tazas de **coffee** y una caja de **Froot Loops**,

y puedo decir orgullosamente que en solo un dia, empeze y termine de redactar este tercer capitulo n.n

Que aqui abajo les voy a entregar, pero antes que nada quiero agradecer sus** bellisimos reviews, y sus favoritos.**

Y queria contarles que he recibido un review anonimo,** _algo extraño, _**de un usuario/a al cual**  
**

la historia le parece demasiado empalagosa por mi escritura, y piensa que de algun modo humillo a Sasuke, por que segun el o ella

el personaje debe representar la maquina asesina que de verdad es, y lo hago quedar como un idiota..

lo raro para mi no es que no le guste, puedo que de verdad te desagrade la historia, lo extraño es que no te des cuenta de que es un fic.

Si no te gusta como escribo o la historia, es muy facil, creo es que mas que ovbio lo que debes hacer.

En fin, espero que les guste, a los que esten buscando leer sobre SasuSaku family :)

**Masashi Kishimoto®**

* * *

**Daddy doesn't understand**

_-capitulo unico-_

"Endurecerse sin perder la ternura jamas_" Che guevara_

Aumento la velocidad de la agitada carrera en la cual intentaba ganarle al tiempo. Tiempo en que su mejor amigo estaría siendo autor de la segunda gran Masacre en Konoha, con todas las fuerzas que logro exprimir de un cuerpo repleto de ramen, se apuro a divisar las marcas de los terrenos Hyuuga. Penso que quizás no había llegado a pagar la cuenta, y Kakashi lo estaría maldiciendo hasta que amaneciera, pero ver llegar a una muy angustiada Sakura, su compañera de toda la vida, implorando que detuviera a Sasuke en lo estuviese haciéndole a los padres de la criatura, como resultado de un acontecimiento que el no había comprendido del todo, pero si alguien tocaba a su pequeña sobrina, todo lo que después relacionara al Uchiha, implicaría sangre. Y venganza. _  
_

Salto el tapial de la comarca sin mucho dificultad y se encontró con dos espaldas reflejando con un latente orgullos los abanicos de su ya no tan instinto clan y un hombre de mediana edad, con pinta de haber estado durmiendo y con una cara de espanto totalmente creíble.

—¡No me importa la hora que sea, déjame pasar en este maldito instante!— exigio un muy encabronado Uchiha ante un muy alarmado sirviente.

A su lado, casi escoltándolo se encontraba Haruki Uchiha con toda la intencion de buscar con su sharingan, una entrada a la inmensa casa que no requiera de esta perdida total de tiempo con el inútil sirviente de los Hyugga. Cuando su padre comenzó a hacer los sellos, que lo transportaron a donde estaban, el no lo dudo ni un segundo en acompañarlo en su acertada decisión. El orgullo de su clan y mas que nada el honor de su pequeña hermana esta por sobre todas la cosas. Nunca jamas mientras viviese dejaría que alguien pisoteara esto, ni siquiera un niñito de unos cinco años.

—¡Sasukeee !— el rubio no tardo en interponerse entre el posible muerto y su hermano de toda la vida.— ¿Que rayos te sucede?— el pobre hombre nunca estuvo tan agradecido de tener al Kyuubi tan cerca, porque en el fuego de esos ojos escarlata creía ver al diablo, encarnado.

— Esto no es asunto tuyo Usuratonkachi...— se dirigió con bronca a este— No te metas— sentencio secamente.

En su vida Naruto había visto a Sasuke tan ennegrecido y furioso como lo estaba ahora, si parecía que de cada hebra de su ser expulsaba chakra tenebroso y prácticamente escupía las palabras con veneno.¿Que carajos paso para ponerlo así? No importa lo que fuese, el había jurado una vez que lo salvaría del camino oscuro de la venganza, aunque la situación era totalmente distinta.

Sasuke se volvio hacia el ahora callado sirviente, durante toda su vida había tenido odio y furia, primero hacia su hermano, luego hacia su aldea y hasta a quienes lo llamaban amigos. Pero esta situación era totalmente fuera de lo común, su pequeña, la razón pura que lo hacia salir del podrido mundo ninja donde los Uchihas habían sido enviados, había sido ofendida y ultrajada, por unos de los clanes que competía a los cuatros vientos con el propio. Pero ese caso no importaba, hubiese sido cualquier niño de cualquier familia de aldeanos, realeza o sangre, el tendría el mismo deseo de venganza y furia de que habían tocado a su niña. A su única hija, infante e inocente. Alguien había jugado con la inocente cabecita de Kaori y alguien iba a pagar.

—¡¿Que esta sucediendo aquí?!— exigio ser informado con voz prepotente y autoritaria Neji Hyuuga con las fachas propias de alguien que se había vestido apresuradamente.—¿Que quieres Uchiha?—.

A sus espaldas se encontraba Natsuki, su joven esposa que a pesar de la orden de su marido de permanecer en sus aposentos, al ser despertados por un griterio propio de una batalla, con la curiosidad propia de una prepotente mujer que habia cosquistado al frio jounin, busco al causante de semejante discordia. Y no se encontro que mas ni nada menos con los hombres del Clan Hyuuga, conocidos portadores del sharingan.

— Tu, maldito bastardo..— señalo furibundo al representante masculino de Clan, nombrado genio de su generación.

— ¿Como te atreves a venir a mi casa a altas horas de la madrugada e insultarme?, _traidor_...— escupio con asco, remarcando con odio el sustantivo.

— Creo que lo mejor es que todos nos c-a-l-m-e-m-o-s..— hablo pausadamente el Uzumaki, por primera vez en su vida.

— ¿Naruto?— inquirio en un suspiro, Hinata Hyuuga, recien levantada monarca del Clan, acompañada muy de cerca por Kiba, mas por Naruto que por el duelo de titanes que se iba a suceder en el loby de la casa.

Haruki que miraba atento la desconcertante situación y escuchaba la charla, vio como su padre se lanzo en lucha contra el de ojos perlas y se preparo para defender el orgullo de su familia. Con el sharingan como símbolo el Uchiha ataco al Hyuuga tratando de golpearle la cara, pero poseído de furia, no logro esquivar el ataque de Naruto, que lo inmovilizó de espaldas como loco que ha de ser sujetado. Algo parecido pero mucho mas difícil sucedió con Neji y el chico perro, solo que este ultimo se gano un par de golpes. Ambas mujeres quedaron de cuadros y el criado espantado en la cocina.

— ¡Sueltame baka!— exigio el azabache dando patadas para liberarse.

Desde la oscuridad, el Uchiha menor vio a alguien avanzar— Hayato.— afilo la mirada.

— Vaya Haruki-chan,¿tuviste que mandar a tu papa para que me diera una golpiza por no desviar las agujas que dañaron al bebe Uchiha?— se burlo con toda la intención de dejar en ridículo a su compañero de equipo.

Iracundo el joven chunnin arremetió contra el — Voy a matarte— sentencio apretandole la garganta con el antebrazo e inmovilizándolo, pudo sentir el cuello de Hayato Hyuuga crujía al aplastarse contra la pared. El sharingan giraba a toda velocidad.

—¡Hayato-kun!— grito alarmada Hinata, al ver que la cara de su hijo estaba tomando un color morado, totalmente fuera de lo común.

El jinnchuriki soltó rápidamente al sorprendido padre y ordeno a su ahijado que soltara al muchacho, cosa que el joven nunca obedeció, con un poco de desespero zarandeo al Uchiha mayor que lo miro con hastío.

— Haruki— dijo en su tono habitual y su primogénito con algo molesto, soltó a su compañero de equipo ante la orden de su padre, algo mareado y recibido con mucho precaución por sus padres, una ojiperla y un perruno.

Cuando su hijo volvió a su lado, Sasuke suspiro, esto se estaba saliendo de los planes—¿Donde esta el crío?— pregunto con cansancio.

—¿Hablas de Akira?— solto Natsuki, después de un largo silencio en el que nadie acoto nada, entre lo confuso y repentino del encuentro y de la pregunta.— ¿Mi Akira?—.

— Ese mismo..— dijo el Uchiha entrecerrando los ojos tratando de recobrar la conciencia.

— ¿Que tiene que ver mi hijo en este escándalo que has armado?— inquirio el Hyuuga con interés al ver que preguntaba por su pequeño primogénito.

— Aleja a tu hijo de mi hija o no llegara ni a ser gennin—colocando a ese pequeño desgraciado en el lugar que merecia según su criterio determinado.

En ese preciso instante, Akira Hyuuga de unos cuatro años de edad se encontraba en camino hacia el lugar del conflicto, a solo un corredor de distancia. Habia permanecido inquieto desde que su madre lo llevo a costar, con la certeza de que esta noche su familia se reuniría para discutir cual seria su regalo de cumpleaños. Y el estaba muy emocionado y no iba a esperar los quince días restantes para saber si era el dragón finja que le faltaba en su colección. El temible Rioptar. Supo que no se equivoco en el momento de espiar, puesto que era un niño muy inteligente, era despues de todo, un Hyuuga. Tomo la iniciativa de escabullirse detrás del mueble de la entrada, cuando escucho a su madre mencionar su nombre.

— ¿Y que te hace pensar que mi hijo se interesaría en esa niña?— la voz de su padre sonó algo extraña, ¿Una niña? El no quería que le regalaran una niña, el deseaba al muñeco leyenda, líder de su incompleto escuadrón.

Oh, por su madre, le iban a dar una hermanita...

El jinnchuriki giro lentamente la cabeza para ver a su amigo luego de la pregunta de Neji, estaba casi seguro de que la sola mención de desestimar a Kaori o el hecho en cuestión, el chidori estaba a punto de formarse en el puño del Uchiha, también sintió una segunda aura tenebrosa formándose, seguramente heredada, en Haruki. Por el bien de ambos tenia que hacer algo.

—¡Nooooo!— sorprendio el pequeño lanzándose sobre sus padres— ¡No pueden hacerme esto!— rogo con algunas lagrimas en su perlas ojitos.

Todos se quedaron en una pieza, Natsuki se emprendió en calmar a alarmado chiquillo, mientras Neji intentaba reprenderle por la situación tan embarazosa que les estaba haciendo pasar. Casi toda su vida reprendiendo a un escandaloso Naruto y ahora su hijo dejaba mucho que desear, porque aunque el reconocía que tenia sus momentos de lucidez, reaccionaba exageradamente muchas veces. Su esposa lo regañaba diciéndole que era solo un niño.

Tanto Naruto, Sasuke, Haruki permanecieron apacibles y unos aun mas desconcertados tíos que miraban con algo de pena al atormentado chiquillo. Hayato, una vez recuperado, permanecido ajeno a la situación, algo mas reservado y resentido cerca del ventanal. Los ojos de ambos Uchihas ya se habían oscurecido, reiterando a su negro original.

—¿ Entonces no van a obsequiarme una hermanita?— limpio con su muñeca los rastros de las recientes lagrimas.

—No, cariño— le respondió con dulzura su madre.

—¿ Y el señor ese con peinado de gallina no es la cigüeña?— pregunto mirando la silueta de perfil oscurecida de Sasuke, quien gruñó ligeramente.

La joven esposa reprimió un risita — Te confundiste, el viene por otra cosa— aseguro mirando al Hyuuga.

— Bien— dijo Neji tratando de poner algo de lógica a la madrugada— ¿Has estado fraternizando con la Uchiha?— pregunto con seriedad.

— ¿Kaori?— reacciono el niño, al no comprender bien el vocabulario de su padre— Me gusta jugar con ella, su cabello es rosa— comento como si nada.

* * *

Algo mas relajada que hace una hora, observo con algo de interés la manijas del reloj de la cocina. Su _adorable _esposo y su primer hijo, llevaban exactamente tres horas lejos de su casa. Quizas había parecido algo desesperada cuando dejo su bunshin a cargo de Kaori y ella misma en persona fue a rogarle una vez mas en su vida, a la persona mas maravillosa y a la cual podía llamar hermano, que trajera de vuelta a Sasuke.

Precalentó el horno con habitualidad y se dispuso a su alcance todos los utensilios de cocina, que mas le gustaba usar pero que cierto Uchiha discernia de su utilidad. Mezclaba los huevos con la harina cuando una presencia muy conocida entro cerca de su área de percepción de chakra, en menos de dos minutos este entro por la puerta. Pudo sentir como con algo de cuidado cerraba la entrada principal. Agrego algo de azúcar a la mezcla sintiendo como el se colocaba en el marco de la puerta, detallandola. Con el rabillo del ojo pudo percibir un ligero cambio.

Coloco el bowl en la mesa— Que lindo, Sasuke— expreso con sarcasmo, señalando con la punta del cucharón la equimosis en la comisura de su labio, un moretón producto par la presión consecutiva a la rotura de unos capilares sanguíneos debajo de la delicada piel.

— Hmp— monolageo acercándose a ella— Mandaste al dobe a buscarme.— declaro reprendiendo la aptitud.

— Por supuesto que mande a Naruto...— volteandose y enmatecando el molde—.. ¿Querias que tu mujer fuera buscarte?— inquirio sabiendo que eso seria un golpe directo al orgullo Uchiha frente a los Hyuuga.

— No era necesario— aseguro firmemente.

Ella suspiro con resignación, justamente no era el momento para emprender una pelea con su esposo— Sasuke, no puedes reaccionar de esa manera cada vez que algo que relacione a Kaori no te guste.— dejo su cometido por un momentos y se cruzo de brazos, frente a el.

— Es mi hija, mi prioridad es protegerla— informo sin describir demasiado. Camino tranquilamente hasta la heladera, Sakura solo llevaba cuatro horas en esa casa y ya había reabastecido el stock alimenticio, preparando bocadillos salados, jugos y lo que el precisamente buscaba, una jarra cristalina de agua mineral. El intercambio de opiniones lo había dejado sediento.

La pelirrosa se acerco directa en el, esperando paciente que terminaría de beber el litro de agua en un trago limpio— Mirate..— llevo su mano al masculino rostro, Sasuke podía percibir como el suave pulgar de ella, le transmitia chakra curativo a la insignificante herida de la comisura del labio, se perdió en un momento detallando sus rosas oscuras pestañas y la profundidad de los orbes verdes.— Eres un ex criminal de Rango S, y aunque le hallas aportado sudor y sangre a esta Aldea, en el menor altercado puedes quedar fuera de ella— le hablo con algo de preocupación.

El pelinegro fruncio el seño— Si algún día Kaori llega ser tan hermosa como tu..— referiendose a su sensualidad—.. vamos a tener que mudarnos a la Aldea del Sonido— comento ignorando completamente las preocupaciones de la joven madre. Restando toda importancia a lo que a el mismo pudiese pasarle.

La kunoichi ronroneo bajo su tacto, regalandole una espontanea sonrisa— Por lo menos hasta que Naruto se ha nombrado Hokage..— le siguió el juego.

Sasuke rodo los ojos, y el olor cosquillante de la esencia de vainilla le ardio en la nariz—¿Por que estas cocinando a esta hora?— ciertamente pasaban de la tres de la mañana.

La silueta delgada de la chica le mostro los contorno de su espalda, volviendo a tomar la espatulilla y retomando la tarea de integrar bien los ingredientes— Por que mientras tu estabas inflando tu machismo a tu hija le dio un cuadro de fiebre..— respondio con algo de rudeza.

Sintio al Uchiha acoquinarse desde el rincon en donde estaba, ahora mas que ovbio que el exageraba cualquier estado de salud de su pequeña y hasta el mas minusculo moco era tomado con precaucion por el shinobi. Pero luego de volver de su busquedad del rubio, y tener un pequeño altercado en la bañera con Kaori, puesto a que ella era un niña dulce y bien intencionada, era un mini replica de Sasuke Uchiha, pequeña, linda, vengadora, atenta, rapida y orgullosa, muy orgullosa. Cuando algo se le cruzaba por ese esponjante cerebrito, cada vez que queria algo, luchaba por eso hasta el finalEn este caso un tierno y casi desesperado pedido...

—¿Como esta?— pregunto casi por instinto.

— Esta bien, afiebrada pero es un pequeño resfriado— comento tratando de calmarlo, sabia que estaba nervioso.

— Hmp..—se relajo— ¿Esta en nuestra cama?—.

— No...— finalizando la mezcla— esta en su habitacion— habia subido a revisarla hace menos de diez minutos.

El Uchiha camino rapidamente, pero silencioso, hasta la habitacion de la pequeña Uchiha, ya que si estaba dormida no deseaba interrumpirla. La puerta estaba a medio cerrar, concluyo que habia sido _pactada_ asi por que la infante no queria estar sola y al mismo tiempo Sakura no queria que se distrajera y se levantara, y su reposo no tendria efecto alguno. Asomo la cabeza muy despacio y sonrio al verla despierta, observando tan atentamente las grullas colgadas, pendiendo de hilos con cascabeles, en el techo del cuarto.

— ¿Papi?— su voz sono algo apagada, pero igual de infantil que siempre.

Acorto la distancia entre el y la cama, — Aqui estoy...— la miro con cariño—¿ Te sientes bien?— le acaricio con suavidad la cabeza. Su palma capto la calentura de su frente. La miro mas detenidamente, las mejillas coloradas haciendo juego con una atormentada nariz, su cabello rosa rebelde despeinado, la habia dejado por unas horas y ya se habia puesto. ¿Habia sido producto de no cuidarla bien del frio esta semana?.

— Me duele la cabeza— confeso con los ojitos verdes cristalizados, apretando muy fuertecito a Minato-kun.

Sasuke temblo ante un posible desmoronamiento de su unica hija, era tan pequeña y vulnerable, cualquier enfermedad severa podria alejarlos. Nego con la cabeza, Sakura tenia razon, se estaba poniendo paranoico, ella estaria bien, solo debia descansar. La arropo con algo mas de presion, sacandole un gritito de diversion a la Uchiha. Masajeo por sobre la tela, haciendole intencionales cosquillas de las cuales Kaori no podia defenderse, la misma se estrujo contra el colchon y he intento huir rapidamente.

—¡No, no, papa no!— imploro a medias de risas y llantos, las cosquillas no eran tan divertidas cuando no podia hacerselas, aunque su papa se las aguantaba, ella sabia que a veces se reia de mentiritas.

— Hmp..— sonrio victorioso—-Será mejor que vallas a dormir… ¿De acuerdo?- No esperó una respuesta, sin preguntar la tomó en brazos y la arropo con suavidad.

Se alejo de ella sin dejar de mirarla— Pero pero..—le reclamo su hija.

El pelinegro elevo la cabeza ante el pedido, esperando atento sus proximas palabras— Quiero chocolate..— imploro con ganas, limpiandose con la parte superior de la mano la mucosidad proveniente de la nariz, entre lo angustiada y lo feliz de que papa estuviera con ella.

—Está.. bien —le respondió en un minúsculo susurro.

Nada nunca le resultaria tan tierno y desesperante como Kaori, su perdicion. El talon de aquiles de Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura habia llegado a doblegarlo, su hijo lo habia emocionado pero nada se compara al modo en que ella lo hacia sentir. Esa criatura tenia la capacidad de dominarlo en un solo pestañeo, en un intento de lloriqueo o en una sonrisa perdida. Caia de rodillas, no podia enfrentarse a ella, esos ojos verdes , esa pequeña barbilla insolente que se elevaba ilustrando toda la confianza y el poder que la pequeña poseia. Fuese lo que fuese, de algun modo u otro, tardase lo que tuviese que tardar, el terminaria haciendo lo que ella quisiera. Si algo le pasara a ese pedazo de alma de el...

— ¡Y un gatito!— grito ella completamente extasiada con la idea.

Ella queria un gatito. Esponjosos, suavecitos, peluditos con pequeñas garritas y sus orejitas tan lindas. A ella le gustaban los gatitos. La mayoria de sus compañeros del kinder, tenian una o dos mascotas, y ella sabia que los perros eran muy muy pero muy "Narutos", saltando por todos lados. Asique aun cubierta de espuma, jugando con su patito, mientras era enjuagada le pidio a su madre un gatito. Como respuesta, habia recibido un " Eres muy pequeña para cuidar de el, ademas a tu papa y a tu hermano no le gustan las mascotas". Totalmente decepcionada, habia implorado por favor recibir uno hasta llegar al punto limite de unas cuantas lagrimas.

— ¿Un que?— le pregunto el Uchiha de lo mas sorprendido.

— Un gatito bebe— afirmo una vez mas— Mama dijo que no, pero de verdad lo quiero...— haciendo un mohin de los suyos.

— Hmp— emitio negativamente, comenzando a_** intentar**_ explicarle.— Nena los animales...— pero tan pronto como empezo a hablar debio callarse. En el microsegundo que habia pestañeado, la carita de Kaori estaba llena de lagrimas, con el pecho subiendo y bajando, claramente angustiada, sentada en la cama, emitiendo no mas que un pequeño alarido. Se le seco la garganta.

— No soy tonta papa, puedo cuidarlo— apretando sus manitos con fuerza.

Volo, literalmente y la apreto con fuerza , apegandola a su cuerpo. Era la cosita mas linda del mundo. La mecio hasta conseguir que se durmiera.

—Linda..—murmuró esto mientras reía divertido de la situación.

Solo él, Sasuke Uchiha, tenía el derecho de llamarla así. Porque era suya. Mataría a cualquiera que se atraviese a verla con otros ojos…

Cerro con mucha precaucion la puerta, trantando de que ella no se diera cuenta. Permanecio quieto ahi, parado en frente de la puerta, detallando con la punto de sus dedos los recortes de madera rosa, que le ponian nombre a la dueña de la habitacion. Nunca espero tener algo asi en su casa. Nunca jamas volvio a pensar que tendria una familia, y menos una tan perfecta como la suya. Cuando la masacre se juro a el mismo que nunca volveria a unir lazos con nadie. Y cuando Kaori nacio, advirtio que era el momento para dejar de creer en sus auto-promesas.

.

.

.

**_—Eres un lagarto, Naruto— comento con burla, advirtiendo que su mejor amigo no entenderia la calificacion hacia sus habilidades._**

**_—¿Un que-e?— pregunto el rubio aun desde el suelo, arrastrandose hacia el pelinegro—¿Oye a donde vas?— expreso al verlo recoger sus kunai—¡Sasuke-teme!, esto no se acaba aun...— incorporandose habilmente._**

**_Una vez mas el Uchiha, fue testigo del milagroso recuperamiento de portador del Kyuubi, pero el ya habia dado por terminado el entrenamiento del dia de hoy, habia perdido la mañana y el mediodia entero distrayendose con el rubio, y sabia que en el lugar reabautisado hogar, una pequeña copia suya lo esperaba ansioso.  
_**

**__****_—¡_**Ya calmate, te dijen que estaban ahi!**_—_**  


**_Tanto Sasuke como Naruto se voltearon para observar como se dirijian hacia ellos, un chico perro y un escandaloso y para nada desapercibido Rock Lee, con la pinta mas desesperada del mundo.  
_**

**__****_—_** ¡Uchihaaaa!**_—_** exclamo con alegria el antes calificado.  


**_El nombrado lo observo correr hacia el con desagrado, este tipo le caía pésimo.  
_**

**__****_—_** Te lo digo en serio Lee, ya soy padre de familia y si me sigue arrastrando por toda la Aldea de esta manera no quedara ni mi nariz...**_—_** objeto un muy molesto Kiba, al ver que por enésima vez el cejotas lo arrastraba del brazo.  


**_El de la malla verde lo solto, al pensar que si su priveligiada nariz nunca los hubiesen encontrado.  
_**

**__****_— ¡ Kiba! ¡Cejotas! ¿ Que hacen por aqui_****_, Dattebayo?_****_—_** incorporandose al ir y venir de voces.  


**__****__****__****_—_** No hay tiempo para fraternidad Naruto-kun..**_—_** reaccionando con frialdad que sorprendió al rubio**_—_** Una culminación se esta llevando a cabo y Hokage-sama no has encomendado informarla**_—_** agrego con pasión desmedida.  


**__****__****__****_Sasuke rodó los ojos, ¿de verdad este tipo hablaba siempre así? Se dio vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, no quería un nueva invitación a luchar contra el cejas encrespadas, tenia una mujer embaraza...  
_**

**__****__****__****__****_—_** Sakura Haruno, flor de cerezo de la Villa, ingreso al hospital hace unas horas, al cúspide de su trabajo de parto..**_—_** exclamo hacia el pelinegro, quien se volteo a encararlo de inmediato.  


**__****__****__****__****_—_** **_¿_**Sakura-chan?.**_—_**  


**__****__****__****__****_—_** Si es cierto, estuvimos buscandolos un tiempo, ¿por que se vienen a entrenar al culo del mundo?**_—_** gruñó el esposo de la matriarca Hyuuga, aunque en realidad, ubicar personas era una de sus muchas habilidades natas.  


**__****__****__****__****_El jinnchuriki se voltio hacia su amigo, que al parecer aun parecía no haber reaccionado a la idea de que iba a ser padre nuevamente..  
_**

**__****__****__****__****__****_—_** ¿Sasuk-?**_—_** solo un árbol caído de su anterior pelea**_— ¡Sasukeeeeeee! Esperame baka, yo voy contigo.._****_—_** exclamo el próximo Hokage al ver la espalda de su compañero comenzar alejarse , echándose a correr detrás de el.

**__****__****__****__****__****_El entrenamiento lo había dejado vacío, no tenia chakra para teletransportarse.  
_**

**__****__****__****__****__****_Sakura estaba apenas había entrado al octavo mes, algo andaba mal...  
_**

**__****__****__****__****__****_Acelero el desenfrenado ritmo.  
_**

**__****__****__****__****__****_.  
_**

**__****__****__****__****__****_.  
_**

**__****__****__****__****__****_La ubicacion del Hospital General de Konoha nunca la parecio tan lejana, sentia que los pies le ardian y a sus sandalias ninjas quemadas por el calor de la carrera.  
_**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_— ¡Sakuraaa!_****__****__****__****__****__****_—_** grito cuando al fin atraveso la puerta,**__****__****__****__****__****_—_** ¿ Donde esta?**__****__****__****__****__****_— el residente sintio que aunque el grito era feroz, de alguna manera era un ruego._**  


**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_—_** ¡Sakura-chaaan!**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_—_** unos segundos despues fue el rubio, quien casi destruye la puerta.  


**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_— Segundo piso, ala este, habitacion 145_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_—_** repitio mecanicamente el Hatake ante sus alterados alumnos.  


**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_.  
_**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_.  
_**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_—_** Sasuke-san, soy el Doctor Hikari Amayo, obstetra, estoy a cargo de su esposa..**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_—_** explico con mucha calma, un hombre algo avejentado, con el uniforme medico.  


**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_—_** ¿Como esta?**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_—_** exigio saber con algo de bronca.  


**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****_—_** Sakura tuvo un adelanto de parto importante, las contracciones uterinas empezaron con mayor frecuencia y mucha intensidad, con un dilatación espontanea, que luego de golpe cesaron, cuando el trabajo de parto iba a la mitad...**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****—****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**** intento explicar el medico.**  


**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****—¡No quiero que me de un discurco academico!— con palabras arremetio contra el con toda la furia del desconcierto— Quiero que me diga como esta mi mujer y mi hij...**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****— Hija..— finalizo limpiando sus redondos lentes—... es una niña, perfectamente sana.— le apreto con confianza el hombro— Sakura es mi colega, ha estado informada en todo momento de lo que paso, y aunque la pequeña se hizo rogar, ya esta aqui— se metio las manos en la bata— Ambas esta bien—.**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****Decir que le echaban un balde de agua fria era minuscula al lado de lo que sentia, con algo de calma de trago el corazon que antes tenia en la garganta.**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****— Quiero verlas...— pidio con una emocion que solo el Uzumaki pudo ver.**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****— La doctora Haruno quedo muy agotada, dormida al instante de que la bebe saliera de ella, por lo que la llevamos a una habitacion mas comoda— se apresuro al ver lo ojos oscuros agrandarse— pero no se preocupe, la mismisima Hokage esta con ella— afirmo con orgullo.— En cuanto a la bebe, se encuentra en Neonatologia, donde usted podra verla.—**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****— Felicidades, teme— hablo por fin Naruto, quien nunca se aparto de su lado y se contuvo a no abrir la boca mientras el medico le informaba al nuevamente padre.**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****Tomando un poco de aire—.. pero antes, creo que alguien mas que necesita atencion— señalando a un punto de suelo, entre las sillas de la sala de emergencia— El, ingreso con ella—.**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****— Haruki-chan...— solto el rubio al percatarse el tambien de la presencia de su ahijado.**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****Sentado cruzado de piernas sobre la fria madera del hospital, Haruki Uchiha, de unos siete años de edad, recien graduado de la academia; sostenia con algo de presion el bolso de su mama, preparado a las apuradas, con la muda de ropa y los elementos necesarios para el nacimiento de su hermano o hermana. La repentina internacion de su mama, los habia agarrado en pleno desayuno, cuando su papa no estaba. La ruptura de las membranas que envolvian a su futuro hermano fue apresuradamente rapido, con derramamiento del voluminoso líquido con indicios de secreciones y lo peor, un dolor abdominal intenso del que su mama le hizo saber con gritos.**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****Su mama necesitaba de el, su hermano o hermana tambien, estuvo con ella hasta que su bunshin llego junto a Kakshi y juntos la trasladaron al hospital, ubicar a su padre no resulto exitoso.— Yo me llevare esto, vale?— le pregunto una atenta enfermera de ojos almendrados, tomando el pequeño bolso.**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****— Hmp...— aflojo de a poco el agarre, sus palmas estaban coloradas, estaba nerviosisimo.— ¿Papaa?— pregunto cuando lo vio agachado a su altura.**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****— Eres un buen chico, Haruki—le acaricio con suavidad la oscura cabellera — Ahora me hare cargo de esto, quedate con Naruto — y el pequeño le respondio con una sonrisa. Le hizo una seña a su amigo, quien asientio con la cabeza.**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****— Ven Haruki-chan, vamos a ver que hay en la maquina expendedora — dijo el Uzumaki, pensando si le quedaba algo de dinero en el interior de Gama-chan.**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****.**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****.**

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****La enfermera le dio el pase a la nursery y el entro muy despacio, tratando de no despetar a ninguno de los cinco bebes que compartian la sala con su **hija. _**Tenia un hija, no se lo podía creer. Luego de siete años había vuelto a ser padre. Y esta vez de una niña. El se llevaba bien con hijo, pero era un niño, pero francamente no sabia como entretener a un niña. Eran prácticamente incompatibles.**_

_**Diviso la cuna con el abanico Uchiha pegado y se mordió el labio, estaba a punto de conocerla. Creyó que la enfermera le pregunto algo si era primerizo y el negó con la cabeza, antes de que la pusiera entre sus brazos. Luego los dejo solos.  
**_

_**Lentamente la acerco a el y quedaron frente a frente, observando detenidamente cada rasgo de la bebe. Sasuke sintió como algo en su interior se desgarraba al ver sus ojos…**_

_**Un par de joyas verdes, logro romper algo desconocido en el Uchiha.**_

_**Tierna.**_

_**Hermosa**_

_**Preciosa.**_

_**Perfecta.**_

_**Algo increíble pasó…**_

.

_**.  
**_

—¿Adonde vas Sasuke-kun?— inquirio Sakura al verlo ponerse la capa con la capucha, hacia frío afuera._**  
**_

— Kaori quiere chocolate— menciono como si nada buscando dinero sobre el mueble de entrada.

La pelirrosa se mordió los labios y elevo una ceja— ¿Tambien le vas a traer el gatito?— pregunto ahogando una risa.

— Claro que no— mirandola con la cara de no pelees a mi pequeña— Ella misma tiene que elegirlo— confeso sorprendiendo a la kunoichi, quien la miro confundida porque el odiaba a los animales. Una vez mas su esposo había caído ante su segunda hija.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de poner un pie afuera de la casa cuando sintió las caricias de la medico ninja en su espalda— ¿Me traes un chocolate para mi?— le pidió con mucha dulzura, recordandole al Uchiha de donde había sacado el poder hipnótico su hija. La beso fugazmente.

.

.

Ya camino al mercado, fruncio el ceño, Sakura solo comía chocolate cuando estaba antojada...

* * *

**Wuaaaau, este capitulo tiene mas de 5155 palabras, no me di cuenta hasta que escribí la ultima palabra y eleve la vista hasta el cuadrito del documento, realmente amo escribir esto xD  
**

**Hayato Hyuuga Inuzuka, **compañero de equipo de Haruki Uchiha**, **es hijo unico de** Hinata Hyuuga** y **Kiba Inuzuka.**

**Akira Hyuuga, **es hijo unico de** Neji Hyuuga y Natsuki Hyuuga.  
**

**Naruto **permanece soltero** xD  
**

Tengo que continuar** Calipso, No time To think, **estoy en la creacion de un **NejiSaku, ShikaSaku, SaiSaku, KakaSaku,  
**

**y un Narusaku family** a punto de estrenar.**  
**

**lo que quiere decir que tardare un poco (mucho) en actualizar esta historia.  
**

**a quienes les interese les recomiendo la pongan en sus alertas.  
**

**Namastte.  
**

**P.D :Jutsu de maldición eternas, reviews insultantes en el cuadrito de abajo, vale(?—**

**P.D: ¿Notaron que alguien no llego a casa? :3  
**


End file.
